


"Hi! So today..."

by orphan_account



Category: Heartless (TV), Supernatural, The Shannara Chronicles (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderswap, I actually really like this au tho, Ill update soon i promise, Im bad at this, Itll just be for me then, Lesbains!! Yay!!!, Multi, No one else seems to, Ratings may change, Sorry if u were here for the shklance, Thats cool too i guess, They might meet, everyones female, for all the ships, im sorry, n some collabs?, oh well, theyre all gay, whatever, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTuber Lesbians AU cus //im original//<br/>diff chap= diff ship, maybe some individual people chapters?? Idk depends on u guys, if u ////want//// it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiel 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> names should be fairly easy to identify...  
> Dea/ee= Dean  
> Cassie= Castiel  
> Sam=Sam  
> Cro=Crowley  
> Kit= Keith  
> Lily=Lance  
> Shi=Shiro  
> Hun=Hunk  
> Pidge=Pidge  
> Coran is still the uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from supernatural

Cassie sat on the bed, turned on the camera and yelled for Dea to "come get your butt over here!!"

Dea walked in a few seconds later, obviously being interrupted from her 'very important work'. "What do you- nOPE, NOPE NOPE NOPETY NOPE"

Cassie sprang from the bed as soon as she heard Dea nearing their room.

Dea turned to find that Cassie had somehow magically teleported from in front of her to blocking the only way to freedom.

"Cassie. No, please, nooo. Cassie, I have stufff to doooooooo"

Cassie looked up at her girlfriend's face, pouting dramatically.

"more important than your girlfriend??"

Dea sighed, letting a now beaming Cassie take her by the arm into their bed.

Cassie and Dea positioned themselves so they were in the frame.

"Hi guys! So today- What's wrong?"

Cassie had noticed that Dea was covering her ears with part of a blanket.

"You're being too louuudd"

Cassie sighed. "How important is this work?"

Dea looked confused. "Huh?"

"When do you have to submit it by?"

Dea sighed. "...tomorrow."

Cassie sighed too. "Go."

Dea smiled sadly at Cassie and kissed her girlfriend, touching their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. Maybe next week?"

Cassie made another pouty face. "okay"

 


	2. Walmart 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit= Keith  
> Lily=Lance  
> Shi=Shiro  
> Hun=Hunk  
> Pidge=Pidge  
> Coran is still the uncle   
> adventuring in the Walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i thought there was a spider next to me,,i almost cried.... anywaysss u guys prob dont care ahah  
> This is from voltron.

Kit was running errands with ~~her~~ ~~mom~~  Allura, Coran, Hun, and Pidge at Walmart, with Allura driving the cart and Pidge sitting in the basket, even after Coran had told them multiple times before to "get out because you're gonna hurt yourself"

Kit planned on doing a video this week with the squad doing abs exercises  ~~and suffering~~ together.

For this, she realized, she would need a new camera (hers was so old, and kinda krusty), maybe some yoga mats, and sports clothing. For everyone.

Kit looked up to the sky, briefly thanking the gods for Walmart and its ability to have everything she needed in one place.

Allura noticed her silly gesture and giggled to herself.

"Kit? Are you?  _Praying_ to someone?"

Kit looked around, realizing that she wasn't as brief nor as insconpicous as she thought she was.

She looked down, realizing that she was blushing a bright red on her usually pale features.

"Ummm, yeah. Yeah, I guess I was".

Allura nodded seriously. "I understand that your religion is very important to you, Kit, but I wasn't aware that such public displays were acceptable, at least in a grocery store..."

Kit looked at Allura in slight amusement and slight confusion.

Hun decided to pop into the conversation at this point and said, "She wants to know if stuff like this is normal"

Kit processed Hun's words and gathered an appropriate response to Allura.

"Uh, no, Allura. What I just did wasn't normal and I was simply thanking", Kit paused to make quotation marks with her hands, "'the gods' for making Walmart such a useful place for lazy people like me"

Allura nodded, deep in thought. After a good thirty seconds, she perked up and continued pushing the cart along the way to the produce section. 

When she looked behind her, everyone was on their phones.

She walked around to each of them, taking their phones and placing them in her seemingly endless purse, one by one whilst smiling and saying a curt, "Thank you".


	3. Princess Rover 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh this ones gonna be funnn (for me)  
> eretreia calls amberle princess  
> This is from shannara chronicles.

Amberle sat on her bed, trying to decide if this Chemistry homework was  _actually_ important.

 Amberle was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Eretreia's knock nor see her enter the room.

Eretreia noticed her roommate's unawareness, taking advantage and sitting next to her on her bed and facing her, their faces very close, a miniscule smile on her lips.

Eretreia was careful not to breathe too hard so as not to disturb her roommate's thoughts.

After Amberle finally decided on what to do, and moved to take out her homework, she noticed that Eretreia was sitting impossibly close to her.

Eretreia noticed her friend's awareness and smiled, automatically making Amberle's smile appear as well.

"Hello, Eretreia"

Amberle moved to face her friend, their faces merely inches away now.

"How may I assist you today?"

Eretreia squinted her eyes, making direct eye contact with her friend.

 "Well, Princess. I'm afraid you can't really help me. Unless you can change people's minds... and even if you could, I don't think you'd  _want_ to..."

Amberle looked up at the ceiling, careful not to move her face.

"Is this about me not wanting to go to that "slumber party" with you?"

Eretreia laughed nervously. "Kinda? Mostly. The other things we can talk about later... But for now," Eretreia stopped talking briefly to place her hands on the other girl's shoulders, "you _have to_ come with me to the slumber party!"

Amberle took Eretreia's hands off her shoulders and held them together, kissing them softly. "I'm sorry, Eretreia, but I can't go"

Eretreia pouted, but left her hands where they were, not wanting this... whatever it was... to end.

She whispered softly, "okay then. that's fine.", and removed her hands gently from Amberle's.

Amberle saw that her friend was ready to leave the room, and a little uncomfortable, so she did what she does best.

"I love you!"

Eretreia turned back slightly, surprised, but she scrunched her face and continued walking, mumbling under her breath, "straight girls".


	4. Sofie and Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lesbian witch n her girlfriend,, making out. "working" ;))  
> This is from Heartless. Its a danish show on Netflix, you should watch it, its gr9 my dudes

"Sofie!!", Emilie called, hoping her girlfriend would actually listen to her and come out to their backyard.

"Whaaaat?!", Sofie called back, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Come here, please!"

Emilie waited a few seconds before she heard a sigh, followed by light footsteps.

Sofie stuck her head in the doorway. "Yes, my dear?"

"It's Tuesday"

Sofie kept looking at her girlfriend.

"Yes, I know that. And what's important about Tuesday?"

Emilie tsked, slightly annoyed at her girlfriend. "We're gonna upload a video tomorrow? Or did you forget?"

Sofie mentally facepalmed. ".... no. I didn't forget..."

She walked into their backyard, climbing into their cocoon chair, where Emilie had already set up their lighting and cameras.

Emilie climbed into the cocoon chair, where Sofie was sitting, looking out at the sky.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Now?"

Emilie looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

"Why not now?"

Sofie pointed at the setting sun.

"Well, I thought you'd prefer to have consistent lighting?"

"Would you rather do it in the middle of the night? When we would most likely wake the neighbors?"

"I was thinking maybe we could finally show them the house? And it's also getting kinda cold."

"Well, I brought blankets for that."

"Do you  _really_ want to do it with inconsistent lighting?"

"I want them to know that we live in the real world, just like them."

"Well of course we do, it's not like we're on a different planet... but I guess I'd be willing to do this now."

"Do you want to eat something first? Maybe make some coffee? Ooh. Or hot chocolate?"

Sofie smiled at her girlfriend endearingly and kissed her forehead. "Yes, we can make dinner and maybe have some hot cocoa"

Emile smiled in return, leaning in for a kiss.

Sofie complied, smiling in anticipation to their kiss.

They kissed for a couple more seconds before pulling away from each other.

"Okay, we need to get started. Do you want to get into your pajamas too? To stay warm?"

Sofie nodded, thinking about wearing one of Emilie's sweatshirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comment if you want me to do a chapter with one specific character, or a different pairing (frenship?) Idk man or tell me what u think abt this? Should i continue? Or not? Or just quit and delete everything?? Whichevers fine..


	5. Mom and Dad! 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space dad is male and Space mom is female  
> Space spouses!  
> Yaaay  
> from voltron  
> ~continuation of last fandom-related chap~

Allura got out her own phone, unlocked it and opened her Messaging app.

**To: ♡Shiro♡**

_Honey, are you going to bring Lance here, or are we going to meet up at the park instead?_

Allura pressed send and continued walking, still doing some grocery shopping.

"Allura, what  _are_ we doing today?", Coran questioned.

Allura looked at Coran, who seemed as clueless as he sounded.

Allura looked surprised.

"Shiro didn't tell you?"

Coran shook his head.

Allura looked around, but couldn't find an appropriate place to tell him, especially since her "kids" had gotten quieter and more alert to the ongoing conversation.

She started typing on her phone, stopping the cart as she did so, because, " _Don't text and drive_ ".

She realized what she was doing and signalled to Coran to stop with her.

This, of course also meant that the "kids" stopped with them.

Allura typed quickly, hoping Coran understood her typos.

She finally showed Coran her phone, making sure that no one else was looking.

 Coran mumbled a few words aloud, causing Allura to shush him.

He flinched, not used to her wanting to hide something from her kids.

"Sorry", he whispered, then. "This is a great idea, Allura. I'm sure the kids'll love it."


	6. Back to the Destiel (1.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiel  
> cassie makes a videoo  
> n dea does her work ~~like i should be doing hahah~~  
>  this is from supernatural

Cassie sat on the bed she shared with Dea once more, sighing whilst looking into the camera sadly.

"Hi guys, so today, as you can see, Dea will not be joining us, sadly,  _but_ she might, next week!"

"What if we delay the video until whatever day I finish my work?"

Cassie looked into the camera, smiling. "Ooh, they're not gonna like that.... they need their weekly dose of lesbian domesticity."

"Is that even a word? Domesticity?"

Cassie nodded, looking it up on her phone, and reading the definition out loud to Dea.

Dea popped her head into the doorway, smiling. "Huh. The more you know"

Cassie smiled, looking at her girlfriend with the most Heart Eyes ~~~~™ known to man. ~~Technically woman, since Cassie had never been with a man, nor did she want to.~~

Dea joined Cassie on their bed, her head nuzzled under her lover's neck, pressing her lips in the same spot, and mumbling 'i love you', while simultaneously tightening her grip on her girlfriend's neck, never wanting to let go.

Cassie started talking to the camera while Dea started all this, making her giggle when she'd breathe too hard.

"Dea, do you wanna make dinner tonight, or do I make dinner?", Cassie smiled expectantly at Dea, raising her eyebrows quickly at the camera, indicating something was about to happen.

Dea seemed to finally process what Cassie had said, as she untangled herself from Cassie.

Dea looked at the camera, pointing at Cassie. "dOn't Ever let hEr make yoU dinner... shE... will burn your house doWn..."

Cassie laughed, shaking her head, and mouthing, "don't believe her... she doesn't know what she's talking about"

Dea saw Cassie in the camera screen, tsked at her, and looked at the camera incredulously, alternating between looking at Cassie and the camera. "Rilly?? Rilly, babe?? You gon' do this to me?? Rilly??"

Cassie simply laughed, pulling Dea in for a kiss, while reaching to turn the camera off.

 

* * *

 

After Cassie  ~~finally~~ decided to turn the camera off, Dea decided it was make-out time. They rarely had any time like this, to themselves, so she decided, maybe her work could wait a  _little longer_. Of course, this also meant that she would go to bed much,  _much,_ later, but that was perfectly fine, as long as she could have Cassie.

Dea started her kisses off slowly, making sure she could have as much of Cassie as she could get. Cassie usually complied, letting Dea explore her mouth as if it were their first time again. Cassie moved so she was in between Dea's outstretched legs, both sitting chest to chest.

Dea reached up to Cassie's hair, undoing it gently from its messy bun, loving the smell of Cassie's (Dea's) conditioner in her hair.

Cassie pulled away gently from Dea to admire her girlfriend's face, tracing her fingers gently over the freckles on Dea's nose.

She smiled blissfully, looking into her girlfriend's eyes and kissing her gently on the nose, whispering, "boop".

Dea giggled, looking down, vaguely remembering that she was a little insecure about the two things Cassie seemed to kiss the most.

Cassie, being a mind-reader somehow  ~~and an emo child~~ , moved so she was next to Dea's ear, and whispered, "i love the things you hate about yourself", gently pressing a kiss to her cheek and koala-ing on Dea's torso.

Dea rested her head on Cassie's shoulder, smiling like she'd never smiled before. " _I fell in love, didn't I?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh,, this was my first attempt at writing anything remotely sexual,, pls be kind, also feedback,,???? pls and thanks,,  
> Also that reference ;))  
> if u dont get it thats cool too, i mean, its whatever dude ur still ;))


	7. Goin back to the Mart of Wal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im prolly just gonna combine the voltron stuff cus thats easier but if u guys want me to write them separately thats cool too, just lemme know....  
> btw this is voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reAd the summAry if u R still alIve,, thanks.

Allura smiled proudly, hoping none of her kids had heard or seen anything she and Coran were discussing.

"Alright, kids, time to get some food. We'll be going somewhere, so  _please_ get us everything on this list, and  ** _only_** these things, you got it?"

Allura pointed in all of their faces, making firm eye contact with each and every one of her kids.

"I said, 'you got it?'"

Her kids all nodded quickly, tearing the list into even pieces for each to get whatever items Allura needed.

Allura got out her phone, going to her timer and saying, "GO!"

Kit, Hun, and Pidge all ran in three different directions, knowing that this was a competitive activity.

Kit, being the little shit that she was, somehow got a headstart and was already halfway down her aisle when Hun and Pidge finally realized that they should be running too.

Allura and Coran continued taking a leisurely stroll around the store, occaisonally seeing the flash of a child go by.

Coran smiled, thinking about Allura and how well she was with children like these.

Coran shook his head, cringing when he saw in his mind how _t_ _heir_ kids would be.


	8. AMBERLE ESPLAIN!! I AM CONFUSION!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [amberle needs to sort her feelings out]

Amberle sighed, wondering to herself why she had done that.

She smiled though, happy to see that her roommate wanted to spend even more time with her than she usually did.

Maybe she did have time to go... Ah, they'd have to wait and see.

Amberle decided to do her Chemistry homework, forgetting that she should probably make a video this week.

* * *

Eretreia pulled her phone out, opening the sleepover groupchat her friends had created.

She typed out,  _Princess can't make it... I'm still going though..._

She hit send, wondering if she'd regret telling her friends.

Her friends immediately responded, their messages consisting of frowny faces or jokes about Eretreia not being able to 'get any'.

Eretreia sighed, packing up some essentials: a toothbrush, pajamas, another change of clothes, and her charger.

She wondered if she couldn't convince Amberle to join her and her friends, but decided not to, thinking more about their _friendship_ , rather than their  _potential_ relationship.

* * *

Amberle looked up as she heard the door close, suddenly remebering that she could still post a video today. Or at least give her fans  _something._

She noticed that whenever Eretreia was in her videos, she got more views. And the occasional "OH MY GOD I FUCKING SHIP IT" and about 50 more replies of "omg yessssss", followed by #princessrover.

Eretreia had made the mistake of calling Amberle 'Princess' on camera during the most crucial part of the video.  ~~amberle just wanted footage of eretreia calling her princess~~

Amberle couldn't believe that her fans saw them as anything more than  _just friends_.

Amberle knew of Eretreia's sexuality, and didn't mind it, as long as  _hypothetically, if she_ were  _to have a_  serious girlfriend or boyfriend _and they do the do, to make sure they don't interrupt her study time._

So far, they hadn't come across any problems.  ~~it's called mutual pining~~. Eretria respected all of Amberle's boundaries.

Amberle thought through her options. She could stay in her room, like the loser she was, or she could go out and have some fun with Eretreia. Or... she could have Twitter decide for her...

Amberle made a quick toll, showing her two options and the promise to vlog some of it.

Of course, Twitter decided that she go out and have fun with her "roomie" Eretreia and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _please_ leave a comment, kudos, _something_ acknowledging this...  
>  thanks.


	9. Emilie and Sofie 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fi nally start to make a video  
> from heartless on netflix. Go watch it, its gr10

Sofie kissed Emilie's cheek, ran back into the house, finding her favorite sweatshirt of Emilie's and ran back out.

Emilie looked at Sofie, laughing when she noticed the sweatshirt.

"You might as well keep it, since you wear it so much..."

Sofie shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't be the same..."

Sofie walked away, looking confused.

Sofie looked at the camera.

"Since Emilie's not here, I think this is my chance to tell you guys... I think this is gonna last a while. So stick around..."

Sofie finished talking, looking adorably embarrassed as she noticed Emilie standing nearby, her hands on her hips.

"A while, huh?"

Sofie nodded, unsure of what to do. Emilie made a sound of approval, getting into their chair, semi-backpacking on Sofie.

"Well, Sofie," she pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. "I hope this lasts forever."

Sofie shifted so she could see Emilie.

Something in the way Sofie smiled made Emilie feel genuinely happy inside.

Sofie leaned in to whisper in Emilie's ear.

"I do too."

Emilie looked up, remembering the camera and their mission to film a video.

"Hi you guys... Um.... today.... Sofie and I decided to do a challenge video... since we don't do very many.."

Sofie looked at her, motioning for her to continue.

"And, what challenge will we be doing today, Emilie?"

Emilie smiled at the camera, pulling a plastic bag from seemingly out of nowhere.

"THE CHAPSTICK CHALLENGE!!!"

"The chapstick challenge? Really?"

Emilie nodded, pulling out a few of the chapsticks.

"I bought them last night..."

"So you knew we were gonna do this?"

Emilie nodded.

Sofie looked into the camera like she was on "The Office".

"You just want us to kiss..."

Emilie was flustered.

"What?!?! Pshhhh, nooooo, that's not at all what I wanted to do..."

Sofie laughed at her girlfriend.

"Okay, sure, Emilie. But you  _do_ know that you can get kisses from me? At anytime?"

"Any time? Like now?"

Sofie smiled, leaning in. 

"Yes, like now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, plEASE acknowledge that youve read this, whether its a kudos, comment, idk,, something...


	10. walmart-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coran....  
> from voltron.

Allura smiled at him, throwing him into a slight panic. "Coran...you just did the thing."

"What thing, Allura?", Coran asked innocently.

"You know, the thing where you think of something and then regret it right away."

Coran nodded absentmindedly.

Allura pressed him. "Well... aren't you going to tell me what you thought of?"

Coran looked slightly fearful. "Uh--"

Just as Coran was going to speak, Allura's phone rang. It was Shiro. 

Allura held up a finger and whispered, "hold on".

"Hi, Shiro!"

Allura's child clan happened to be in the vicinity when they heard Allura speak.

They all stopped what they were doing and conspicuously hid themselves among the shelves.

Allura lowered her voice. "the kids don't know. i only showed coran what we have planned..."

she nodded, listening to Shiro speak.

"uh-huh. yeah. okay. okay, yeah. no, don't worry. i got it. yes, i'm sure.  _shiro_. i have it under control", there was a short pause as Allura smiled. "i know. i love you, too. see you later."

Allura was still smiling as she hung up, a bright smile on her perfect face, a gentle sigh escaping her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thnks fr rdng,, comment, kudos or whatever this is worthy of (probably nothing hahah)


End file.
